Loud house: Say cheese and swell up
by Readerboy22
Summary: My loud house SCASU story! hope you enjoy it!
1. A small mistake

(In the loud house, Lori was texting to Bobby with her phone, she texted the typical things like "OMG",'ROTFL","Totes",etc.)

Lori: (sighs) I love my phone.

(Then she flinches and places her hands on her bum)

Lori: Oh geez! I gotta go really bad!

(She rushes to the bathroom with her phone locks the bathroom door and let's nature does its thing. Soon, she fully relives herself, flushes the toliet, and proceeds to wash her hands.)

Lori: man! That was literally stressful! But at least it's over!

(She reached for her phone to take a selfie, but since her eyes were on her washing her hands, she couldn't see where her phone was, and thus, accidentally pushes her phone in the toilet with a loud "SPLASH!" noise, hearing it, Lori looked at the toilet where her phone was)

Lori: oh nonononono!

(She picked the phone up and tried turning it on, but the phone only sparked instead of turning it on.)

Me: (in a tuxedo in mars with a desk with a micrphone) and now, a brief DBS caneo of my 2 favorite DBS charecter.

(Beerus and his teacher Whis were sunbathing in their home, when suddenly.)

Lori: CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPP!!!!

(The sudden scream made the 2 fell out of their chairs and into the lake in a startled fashion.)

Beerus: what on earth was that?!

Whis: I think it was the sound of a girl screaming over her mistake.

Beerus; Really?! Well that scared the daylight out of me!

Me: And now back to the plot.

(Lori breathed rapidly trying to calm herself down.)

Lori: ok, dont panic, just gotta put it in rice and it'll be fine.

(She ran downstairs to the kitchen, grabbed a bag of rice, removes her phone's battery, and placed the 2 in the rice bag.)

Lori; phew!

(Just then the kids came downstairs in a concerned panic)

Leni; sis! What's wrong?!

Lincoln: we heard your scream!

Luna: what's the issue dude?!

Lori: oh, it's nothing. My phone fell in the toilet and I'm letting it dry up in that rice bag.

Luan: well that was really RICE of you to so that to your phone! (Giggles) get it?

(The kids groan in annyonce as usual.)

Lori: anyway, it should dry up completely in just...uh...lisa how much time will this take?

Lisa: about a week.

Lori: A WEEK?! I'll go insane by the 2nd day!

Lisa: hey its not my fault your phone got clogged.

Lori: look, is there any substitutes I can use while my phone dries up.

Lisa; there is one.

(We cut to Lisa's room where she rummages through her closet for Lori's substitute camera.)

Lisa: let's see here.

Leni; how bout this?

(Leni grabs what appears to be a watch phone.)

Leni; this can work!

(She gives it to lori.)

Lori: thanks!

(She turns it on and the watch suddenly creates a stargate in Lisa's room)

(Meanwhile)

Beerus: ok I dont know what was that about but at least its over.

Whis: right. Now here's some brownies for us.

(Then a stargate appears under the plate of brownies and said snack falls into it, leaving the 2 shocked and appalled)

Beerus and whis: wha...WHAT THE-

(Back at the loud house, the brownies appeared at Lisa's room.)

Lori: uh...well it's close. But I'm gonna need one that takes pictures.

Lincoln: what about this one?

(He grabs a digital camera. Then when he turned it one to test it, he suddenly shrinks down, startled, he pushes it again and he grows back to his size.)

Lincoln: never mind.

Lisa: aha!

(Lisa shows lori a old fashioned camera with a eye being the camera's body.)

Lori: you sure lisa? It looks creepy.

Lisa: you do wanna take selfies right?

Lori: I guess.

Lisa: now just to be aware, this Camara of mine has 2 functions in its sides, the left side is how long the things I'm gonna tell you soon about the camera will last, the right side is where several features for self defense take place for example, 1 is to suddenly freeze in place, 2 is to put a person to sleep, 3 is to make a person move slowly, and the 4th is where-

Lori; yeah I get it lisa.

Lisa: but you didnt let me finished-

Lori; got it, dont do anything stupid, got it lisa! Thank you!

Lisa: (muttering) your welcome lori.

(At around 10PM, the kids were getting ready for bed, but lori was just about to take a quick selfie.)

Lori: here goes!

(She takes a selfie of herself and the photo slides out of the camera's slider)

Lori: let's see what it looks like.

(Upon seeing her photo, she saw that she was very fat and obse, with a double chin, flabby arms and legs, and a bloated belly.)

Lori: what the? Oh it just be one of those features that lisa told me about, not bad for a filter. (Yawns) better hit the hay.

(Lori soon falls asleep, but little does she know that what her photo showed her, was more then a filter...)

(TO BE CONTINUED...)


	2. Chapter 2, it has begun

(The sun shines signaling the start of the day, as the morning sets in, Lori is the first to wake up.)

Lori: (yawns) well, time to start my day, with my temporary camera!

(She gets out of her bed and immediately the ground shook.)

Lori: woah! That was weird!

(She proceeds to walk to her closet but for every step she takes, the ground seems to shake constantly.)

Lori: what kind of earth quake is this?

(She gets her regular outfit from her closet, but when she put it on, it felt oddly tight.)

Lori: huh? Did they shrank in the wash?

(She then looks at herself at a mirror in her room, and in her shock and horror, she saw that she was quite chubby.)

Lori: eek!

(Gaping at her bomb sized cheeks, a tire of a stomach, and melon sized breasts. She looked like August goup in a genderbent world.)

Lori: Why am I fat!? Wheres my skinny body?!

Leni; (waking up) huh? Lori, what's wro-oooOohOhOhOhOooOoih!!! LORI?! what happend to you?!

Lori: I dont know! I fell asleep yesterday and I woke up and now my body looks like I went to a fatty amusement park!

(Her short button suddenly pops)

Lori: and I'm starting to outgrow my clothes.

Leni: well put on bigger clothes!

(She looks for bigger clothes for her but she only saw her clothes that may he too small for her sudden weight change.)

Lori: little help here!

Leni; on it!

(Quickly, Leni sewed some bigger version of Lori's clothes, as well as a belt and a sweatshirt for kicks)

Lori: thanks!

(She quickly puts it on.)

Lori: fits like a glove!

Leni: neat! So what happend?

Lori: I dont know! Lisa gave me her camera and I-

(As she suddenly realizes what was the cause, her eyes narrow in rage, and her teeth started to grind together.)

Lori: why that little brat!

(She stomps to Lisa's room causing the house to shake violently, waking the kids up.)

Siblings: LORI?!

lori: yes I know! I'm fat! Now excuse me please!

(She kids made room for lori to enter Lisa's room, where she proceeded to slam it open.)

Lisa: Knocking isn't a crime you know.

(She says as she drinks a cub of coffie.)

Lori: look at me!

(Lori turns lisa around so she can she her, making her spit out her coffee.)

Lisa: holy-

Lynn sir and rita: smoly!

(As the parents saw as they saw their oldest daughter plump and fat)

Rita: did you put on weight lori?!

Lori: does this answer your question!?

(She angrily shows her big belly at her mom)

Lori: I look like a blimp!

Rita: sorry.

Lynn sr: ok, I'm not even gonna ask, so I'm assuming this is on you lisa, correct?

Lisa: correct father.

Lynn sr: nailed it.

Lisa: but in my defense, I tried telling her several times of the features in her temporary camera since her phone is being dried up, but she wouldn't listen.

Lori: it's not my fault that I done that where you put those in for "self defense"!

Leni; yeah! You tell her lori!

(Suddenly, Leni's sungaless fell out of her head.)

Lori: I'll get that for you.

(She reached to get it. Then the sound of fabric ripping was heard, signaling that Lori's backside of her short ripped, showing her undies.)

Lori: eep!

(Luan chuckles under her breath as she sees this)

Lori: it's not funny!

Lisa: oh dear, just what I feared, i seemed to forgot the limit of how much one gains weight with the camera.

Lori: what does that mean?

Lisa: your gonna keep swelling lori.

Lori: what?! Then I gotta lose this weight and fast before I get immobile!

Lisa: wait lori!

(Ignoring her young sisters words, Lori ((quite literally)) burst through the door and ran off to lose the weight.)

Lisa: I was gonna say that it doesn't work like that.

Lincoln: uh oh!

(TO BE CONTINUED)


	3. Chapter 3, Failnasiumbad idea

(Running through royale woods as much as she can, Lori soon found a local gym to slim down.)

Lori: good! I can finally lose this heavy weight I got in no time!

(Unfortunately, her weight was increasing by the minute, she tried to do yoga, but her weight not only made it impossible for her to do so, but the floor caved in.)

Yoga leader: that's gonna be on your allowance you know.

Lori: sorry.

(She tried running on a treadmill as others made fun of her weight by calling her names, but her weight caused the treadmill to break down.)

Lori: good bye wallet.

(She later tried to swim in a gym poop, but her weight caused a splash that took the water with it.)

Gym manager; yeah...I'm gonna ask you to leave please.

Lori: noted.

(She soon decided to jog home, but of course she just kept swelling up, tiring her out as a result.)

Lori: (panting) man! This is impossible!

(Her belt then bursts off her belly)

Lori; oh crud!

(Her family soon finds her)

Lynn sr: you might wanna get in lori.

(She tried to get in the van but she was too big for it.)

Lana: acutally..

(Lana grabs a chain, clicks it on Lori's short and to the van, and the van drives with lori being escorted back to home. When they got home, Lori was now as fat as a obese hippo. With a belly so big, her sweatshirt slid up as well as her shirt, showing her belly button, and some sweat leaking here and there. )

Rita: oh my poor daughter baby!

(She comforts her daughter by drying her up and hugging her.)

Lori: can this get anyworse?

(A sudden gurgle noise came from lori's belly.)

Lori: oh no!

Lincoln: take cover everyone!

(The family takes cover behind a couch, and with a strainful sharp breath, Lori started to pack the pounds in, as she grew fatter, her short button pops out again.)

Lincoln: maybe I can slow down her swelling!

(Licnoln quickly goes to the closet and back and gives Lori a button sweater, a giant suspender, and a heavy belt, then, Lori's swelling seemed to stop.)

Lori: I think it worked!

Lincopn; phew! Now let's-

(Before Lincoln can finished talking, Lori suddenly groans in pain as the clothes began to tighten sharply as her body swells up faster, as she swelled the belt snapped out of her, causing Lincoln to hide behind the couch in protection, Lori's sweater buttons popped off one by one, as well as her short zipper, her sweater then ripped off as well as her sweatshirt and shirt, causing her belly to release and topple her over on her back, her short soon ripped out, exposing her undies and bra, but she couldn't see any of them. Miraculously though, she can still stand and she wobbles to the family)

Lori: (voice slightly deeper) help me!

Leni; we're trying to!

(Lori wobbles to her room but she couldn't get up the stairs, but she eventually gets to her room to try on some bigger clothing, but she can only find a pair of xtra large shirt and pants, she then wobbles downstairs, feeling her clothing already tightening)

Lori: (sad and on the verge of tears) I dont wanna be a fat blonde forever!

(The family hugs her gluttonous body for comfort. Soon however, Lori hatched an idea.)

Lori: I got it! Maybe if I take a photo with that camera again, I'll be back to normal!

Leni; sounds like it could like, work!

Lisa: what? No!

(Leni then grabs the camera from upstairs and prepares to take Lori's picture)

Lisa; nono that's not-

(Leni tooks Lori's before Lisa finished talking)

Lisa: how it works.

Lincoln: how does it look?

Leni; meep!

Lincoln: meep? What was that about?

(She shows Lincoln the photo and he saw that the photo showed lori 10 times fatter then before.)

Lincoln meep!

Lisa: told you!

(TO BE CONTINUED...)


	4. Chapter 4, Lori swells

Lori: so what does it look like?

Leni: (nervous) hehe, well funny story lori.

(She shows her the photo of her in a worsr condition)

Lori: uh oh!

(Her belly then gurgles)

Lori: I can feel it! Everyone! Take cover! I'm gonna blow!

(As the family takes cover behind a table, Lori groans as she swells up bigger then before, as she swelled, the couch she was sitting on broke beneath her bottom.)

Lincoln; I gotta slow this down!

(Lincoln goes and pushes Lori's swelling fat, but her increasing weight was making it hard to do so. Lori tried to scratch her back but her arms were too big to hold, her belly swelled so large, her shirt ride up as soon as she started to swell, her pants button and zipper popped out her girth, her fingers puffed onto marshmellow shapes, she started to less and less of her puffing cheeks, her shirt split in two, her chums blob up, her arms and legs merged with her swelling body, Lincoln attempted to push her belly to slow it down, but after her short split in half, it made her no longer able to wobble as her legs mend to her body, her chin grew 5 chins at once, and her belly plop on the ground, burrying Lincoln with it.)

Lori: sorry!

Lincoln: ow! My leg!

Lori: (voice significantly deeper) help me please!

Lincoln: your too big to roll lori!

Lisa: at this rate, either you'll explode, or you'll grow out of the house!

Leni: we gotta think positive!

Lincoln: positive? Positive...(gasps) positive! Of course! We can make the photo negative! That has to work!

Lori: maybe your right Lincoln!

Lincoln: come on guys! To the photoshop!

Lori: uh guys?...little help?

Lincoln: right sorry.

(TO BE CONTINUED...)


	5. Chapter 5, end game

(The family barges through the photoshop door, in a hurry to save their oldest daughter from overobesity.)

Store owner: Woah! Who's that?

Lori: (wearing bigger clothing and having an even deeper voice) a girl in need of help that's who!

(The store owner looks around his desk.)

Store owner: I'm I being pranked or something?

Luan: no joke!

Lincoln: (tossing the photo in the desk) now please make this photo negative!

Store owner; first that'll be a dollar with no taxes.

(Lincoln gives him a dollar)

Store owner; and... (he locks the front door) dont wanna be a laughing stock.

(As the owner goes to make the photo negative, Lori was groaning and moaning as her transformation continued, to the point where she couldn't see anything besides her flabby skin.)

Lori: mph! Cant...breathe!

(The family then comforts her)

Leni: Hang in there Lori!

(Lori groans as her clothes sank strech beyond belief.)

Lisa: at this rate, she'll need 2 wheelbarrows to move around!

Lori: please hurry!

Store owner: don't rush me please!

(Lori continued to gain pounds and she reached 2050 pounds as a result, her shirt and pants ripped out of her as she swelled up, her cheeks became the size of wrecking balls, her chins touched her belly, and her skin started to creak.)

Lori: ooooh! It hurts!

(Her skin then starts to creak badly.)

Lori: I think this is it!

Family: LORI NO!

Store owner: aaaaand done!

(He shows the now negative photo of a normal sized lori, then, her swelling stoped.)

Lori: phew!

(She then burps loudly and loses all her weight to her normal one)

Lori excuse me!

(Though in her bra mad undies, the family hugs her in joy)

Lincoln: we did it!

Leni; your alive!

Lynn: we got our sister back!

Lori: thanks guys, but you know something?

Family: what is it?

Lori: (getting angry) I realized that I got VERY unfinished buisness with lisa!

Lisa: uh...bye!

(Lori then started to chase lisa s the family chases to stop her.)

(THE END!)

?


End file.
